The apple falls far from the tree
by BigB27
Summary: After a deal gone awry Nate and Sully take a break in a local Starbucks, but then a man walks in that Nate hasn't seen in 30 years, His father. Oneshot spoilers from uncharted 3.


The Apple falls far from the tree

Nate and Sully were in a coffee shop in Wichita Kansas. They had just gotten out of a deal gone awry. The client wanted to pay a tenth of the agreed price. Nate and Sully refused which lead to a large brawl. They both got out in one piece but were shaken up by the experience. They stopped by in the nearest Starbucks. Kansas was freezing this time of year and they had to get out of the cold.

As they were both sipping their Lattes a man walked in through the door and a look of shock went on Nate's face. "Kid you alright?" Sully asked but Nate didn't reply. Sully nudged him a couple of times to get his attention. "Uh, sorry what were you saying Sully?" Nate asked. "I was asking if you were alright, you looked like you'd seen a ghost." Sully said. "Oh, it's nothing; I just got caught up in something." Nate said. "You sure kid? Do you know that man?" Sully asked. "Uh, no I guess not." Nate said. "Why are you acting so weird? We've been in much worse brawls before. Or is there something you're not telling me?" Sully asked.

"Alright fine, I'll just say it as you clearly won't let this go. That man over there is my father." Nate said. "What? But you said you never knew your father, that he dumped you in an orphanage when you were five. How do you know that's him?" Sully asked. "I dunno, I just got this flashback and I'm sure that's him." Sully turned around and peeked at the man. "Wow that guy doe's look exactly like you. You wanna leave?" Sully Asked. "No, I wanna confront him. Ask him why he abandoned me so many years ago." Nate said standing and walking towards the man. "Nate wait are you sure that's a good idea." But he'd already reached the man before Sully could stop him. The man was an older version of Nate. He was dressed in a smart suit and tie. He was reading the local paper when Nate sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Hello" Nate said. The man looked confused. "I'm sorry do I know you?" the man asked. "Oh come on don't you recognize me?" Nate asked. "No, I have no idea who the hell you are." The man said puzzled. "Okay let me give you a clue, dad." Nate said. The man's puzzled look changed to that of shock. "Nathaniel, how the hell did you find me?" The man asked. "My name's not Nathaniel its Nathan. And this was just a coincidence, I didn't track you down."Nate said. "What do you want Nathaniel? Are you upset that I wasn't at your soccer game? Or are you here to get thirty years of allowance?" Nate's father mocked. "Whatever you want I don't care, just drink your stupid coffee and go home." The man said rudely. "I haven't seen you in thirty years and the first thing you do is act like a jackass, I swear I'm gonna-" "Nate stop, this is clearly a bad idea. Let's just go." Sully said trying to avoid any trouble. "Oh Nathaniel looks like your sugar daddy wants some action." The man mocked. "Look sir, I don't want any trouble but that doesn't mean you have to act like such a damn asshole."Sully said. "Oh sorry you want manners, I'm Brent Kimbellruddle, and you've clearly met Nathaniel Martello Kimbellruddle. Who are you?" Brent said in a patronizing tone. Sully looked surprised; Nate's birth name was Nathaniel Martello Kimbellruddle. No wonder the kid changed it. "I'm Victor Sullivan." Sully said. "Great, now leave. I have better things to do then make small talk with at you buffoons." Brent said.

Sully was shocked at how rude this man was. Sully really wanted to punch this asshole in the face, but he knew that wouldn't end well. "No, not until you tell me why you abandoned me in an orphanage at the age of five," Nate demanded. "Do you seriously not know the answer Nathaniel? I guess you clearly got your mothers brains, that woman was such a dunce. You were an accident, I never wanted you. And when you're mother killed herself, I didn't see any point to keep you. I didn't want a kid, you get in the way, demand money and time. If you're mother would have had an abortion like I told her then I wouldn't be having this stupid conversation." Brent said. "Wait a minute, abortion? What the hell didn't you ever love mom?" Nate asked confused and angry.

"No, I only dated your mom because she was hot. I never meant for it to be a long term thing, I was a week away from dumping her then that bitch got pregnant. I refused to get married; I didn't want to be tied down, especially not to a bimbo like your mom. I only moved in with her because it was best for the baby, the baby I never wanted. After five years of dealing with your mothers constant whining I told her I never cared about her or you and she just couldn't take it anymore. The next thing I know the judge called and told me I now had custody of you. Then I drove you too an orphanage hoping to never see you again. Of course I was wrong and now I've got you here now asking stupid questions." Brent said.

Nate's face was redder than a fire truck; his fists were clenched really tight. Sully had never seen Nate this angry. "Now go home and cry to your sugar daddy about how tough your life was." Brent said sarcastically and continued to read his newspaper. "Come on Nate, let's go."Sully said calmly to Nate pulling his arm away. But then Nate's fist shot faster than lightning straight into Brent's face. Brent's head shot back and he grunted. Everyone else in the Starbucks began staring at Nate. "You punched me in the face, now I'll have a bruise." Brent said angrily. "Good, you deserve it asshole. I hope one of your miserable whores kills you in your sleep and then you rot in hell where the devil rapes while stabbing you at the same time" Nate screamed. "Right we'll be going now, come on Nate." Sully said as he dragged Nate out of the Starbucks. They got in a cab en route to the airport.

"Look Sully, I know it was stupid to punch that guy, but I had to do it." Nate said apologetically. "I'm glad you did. That guy was a grade an asshole. He doesn't deserve such a great son." Sully said. "Thanks Sully, I always thought he was an asshole for leaving me in that boys home, but now I'm glad he did, otherwise I would have ended up like him." Nate said. "Nice punch by the way, he really earned that bruise." Sully said then Nate chuckled. "Also I'm not surprised you changed your name, Nathaniel Martello Kimbellruddle. That's the worst name I've ever heard. And what kind of stupid name is Martello?"Sully asked. "It's Italian for hammer. He clearly wanted to give me an awful name as revenge for my existence." Nate said. "Well he can go fuck himself; he's clearly a boring executive type anyway." Sully said.

Fin-


End file.
